warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiss Me Kiss Me
OA: 5SOS By Firey <3 Embrace me now Brush away all the debris Come closer now Kiss me kiss me Kiss Me Kiss Me Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh Here's to teenage memories Blackshadow stared down at Darkstar's limp form. "She hasn't gotten better, has she?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. Amberfrost shook her head, "She's getting worse now, Blackshadow, we must find that plague cure soon. Have you thought about who to send?" Blackshadow grimaced. He hadn't given it much thought since he had so many other things to deal with now that Darkstar was ill. Shifting from paw to paw, Blackshadow felt a slight wave of dizziness. I must not have slept well...I need to get more sleep to stay well. "I was thinking I might just go, after all the Clan is my responsibility," Blackshadow lied. He knew he shouldn't be the one to leave, but he couldn't think of anyone more appropriate. Well there was one she-cat he knew could handle it, but he didn't want her to get hurt. Amberfrost frowned, "That won't work, Blackshadow." The deputy blinked, "Why?" The medicine cat had a grim look on her face, "You must not know then? Have you had any recent dizziness or lack of concentration?" "Just right now, yeah," Blackshadow didn't like where this was going, "It's probably because I haven't got much rest, I'll rest more tonight." Amberfrost glanced over at where she had taken his blood test again, "I never told you the results for today, huh?" "No, not yet, though I'm just about to leave so you should." Amberfrost took a deep breath, and then sighed, "Blackshadow, you can't leave the camp." "Why?" A fearful note crept into his voice, "What's wrong?" "You...have the plague." Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh Here's to teenage memories For a moment, Blackshadow just stared at the medicine cat. Then another wave of pain washed over him and he stumbled slightly. "You have to be mistaken," Blackshadow gasped, grasping onto anything that would help him avoid reality, "I can't be sick, I have a Clan to look after! Check the test again, Amberfrost, you must have read it wrong. There's no way I have the plague." The medicine cat shook her head silently, "You probably should stay in my den, so I can keep an eye on you. You and Darkstar are the most important cats in the Clan, we can't have you dying." She frowned, "Are you alright?" I have the plague. Blackshadow felt panic creep up on him. I can't have the plague! What would the Clan do without me? I need to inform them somehow... "Blackshaodw, focus on me," Amberfrost's piercing blue eyes steadied him, "you're being affected a lot faster than the others. You must have gotten the plague a long time ago..." Applebreeze! "Check on the healthy cats," he rasped, "If I had the plague before this, we need to make sure all of them are not sick too." Amberfrost nodded, "I'll go immediately, but lay down, okay? Don't move until I come back. I don't want you to be reckless, Blackshadow." Breathing heavily, Blackshadow managed a nod. Can I call, wake you up on a Sunday? Late night, I think we need a getaway Blackshadow couldn't remember much, but he had stumbled onto a nearby nest and curled up, trying to keep the pain at bay. His head was pounding with a monsterous headache and he was feeling light-headed. What's going on? Without knowing, Blackshadow was whisked away in a memory. "Blackpaw, if you don't concentrate, I'm going to put you on cleaning duty for the next moon!" his mentor hissed, "You've been so distant, staring at ''Applepaw."'' Blackpaw looked away and glared at his mentor, "I'm supposed to attack you right?" "Yeah," his mentor's eyes gleamed, "Show me what you've got, Blackpaw. If you can beat me in a fight, then I'll tell Sunstar you're ready for your final assessment." That brightened Blackpaw up a bit. His mentor had always berated Blackpaw for being half-Clan and mentioned that he would never make it to a warrior at the rate he was going. His mentor was always determined to oppress him, even though Sunstar was leniant with half-Clan cats. Even the deputy was fine with having half-Clan cats. Without another word, he lunged for his mentor. After about ten minutes of sparring, Blackpaw finally pinned down his mentor. "Did I prove to you that I'm strong?" Blackpaw hissed, puffing his chest with pride. His mentor frowned and sighed in defeat, "Yes, I suppose you're ready for your final assessment. Sunstar will be pleased." Blackpaw was dismissed to go hunting after that. He strolled through the trees, practicing his moves. He had to ensure that he could impress his mentor or else his mentor might reconsider his decision to tell Sunstar Blackpaw's progress. "Hey, Blackpaw," a sweet voice called out, "What are you doing?" He turned to see Applepaw, "Hey," he purred, "I'm just practicing my battle moves." Applepaw padded over, "For what?" "For my final assessment," he explained patiently, "My mentor's finally going to tell Sunstar that I'm ready for the assessment." "Oh, really?" Applepaw looked pleased, "You deserve it. Aren't you twelve moons already?" "Yeah, I'm almost thirteen moons and my mentor just started to consider me as a warrior," Blackpaw flicked his tail, "Hey, do you want to do some night hunting with me?" Applepaw blinked, "Tonight?" "How about now?" Blackpaw suggested, "It's almost night anyways, and we can just return later with a lot of prey. I'm sure nobody will mind." Applepaw perked up, "Sure!" Headlights, hold tight, turn the radio loud (turn the radio loud) Let me know where to go and I'll get you there "Where are we going?" Applepaw laughed as they raced through the forest, "Come on, tell me a location so I can guide us there!" "What makes you think I can't get us there?" Blackpaw smirked at her, "I'm not incompetent you know." "I'm not doubting you," Applepaw's whiskers twitched, "I'm just questioning where we're going. Maybe I don't want to go wherever you're deciding to take us." The look on her face was playful, so Blackpaw let it pass. "Well, there's one part of the journey you might not approve of," Blackpaw smiled to himself as they continued to barrel onwards. "What is it?" Blackpaw snorted, "I can't tell you! That's what makes it fun after all." Applepaw's sparkling green eyes were glowing, and Blackpaw beamed. Applepaw rolled her eyes at that statement but her brilliant gaze found his and he felt mesmerized by her. He didn't realize they had nearly passed the grove he wanted to take them to. "Here!" he crowed. Applepaw slowed with him, her eyes taking in everything. Then, before he could lose his courage - and before Applepaw's noticed him doing so - Blackpaw ducked under her and scooped her up onto his back. "A free ride from me." Applepaw yelped but then it soon turned into laughter as he careened around the grove to let her see the high-top flowers. When he finally let her tumble down, both of them were exhausted. "Do you like it?" Blackpaw asked hesitantly. He was afraid that she would tell him that this was a waste of her time. "Of course!" Applepaw smiled at him, and Blackpaw purred too. "It's beautiful, Blackpaw, we should meet here from now on for our night adventures." Blackpaw nodded, "I told you I'd get you here." Tell the truth and I'll show you how to dare Flashlights, held tight, we can own this town "Let's play Truth or Dare!" Blackpaw squealed as they played in the grove. "I'll go first. Applepaw, Truth or Dare." She thought about it for a moment, and then declared, "Dare!" Blackpaw was momentarily disappointed; he had wanted her to choose Truth so he could ask if she loved him. "Alright, I dare you to try to climb to the top of this grove!" Applepaw agreed. There was soft moss on the ground to break her fall if she did fall, but Blackpaw knew he would catch her. The orange she-cat launched herself upwards and grasped the vines hanging down from the top. She continued to climb upwards with Blackpaw under her, ready to catch her if she fell. Finally, Applepaw reached the top where she gasped. "It's beautiful up here, Blackpaw! Come join me!" Breathing deeply, Blackpaw launched himself upwards and nearly fell back down. He dug his claws in and gripped the vines tightly as he slowly pulled himself up. Applepaw leaned down and helped him up the last few meters. He lay there for a few seconds, catching his breath. He hadn't realized how weak his strength was compared to Applepaw. Or maybe she had gotten up here because she was so determined to complete her dare. "Look!" Applepaw prodded him with one paw and pointed just ahead of them. Blackpaw let out an amazed gasp as he stared into the brilliant colors of a sunrise. "From here, it seems like we rule the world, right?" "Maybe just rule the forest, but yeah." Never say goodbye Blackshadow sighed as he woke up for the fifth time that night. He was feeling delirious, and he wished he could just zone out into his dreams forever. So far he hadn't had any nightmares like the others did, the only dreams he had were his memories of when he was an apprentice. Now that he thought about it, he had talked to Applebreeze a lot. She was apart of his life and he would never let her go. He wondered what she was doing right now, whether or not she had found out about his condition. Surely the Clan back at the mossy clearing would understand soon enough. If Blackshadow didn't return to their camp, they would realize something was wrong. Perhaps Amberfrost had already told them what had happened and how bad the plague was. Blackshadow hoped that Applebreeze wouldn't do something reckless. In the distance, he thought he heard some sort of shout, but he was already fading away back to sleep, his strength ebbing away. Just don't say goodbye yet...Applebreeze. So kiss me, kiss me, kiss me And tell me that I'll see you again "The sunrise is so pretty," Applepaw breathed out, "I kind of wish the whole Clan was up to see this. Though I guess we can't see it from camp since the dawn patrol must be out by now." "We should go back," Blackpaw sighed, lowering his head to his paws. They were still sitting on the wide top of the grove, gazing at the sun as it rose from it's prison for the night. "Do you think we could...do this again?" He didn't want her to just leave the grove and forget about tonight. Even though it was a risk and Blackpaw needed his sleep for training, he just loved playing in the night with Applepaw. She made him feel as though he belonged here. "Yeah!" Applepaw smiled, "Of course I'd want to do it again." "This could be our place," Blackpaw agreed. Applepaw looped her tail through Blackpaw's. He froze, but then relaxed as Applepaw rested her head on his shoulder, sighing in content. "Tonight was the best." "Promise me we'll do this again." "I promise," Applepaw mewed easily, "We can't do it every night though, we have to get enough rest for training." Blackpaw nodded, "I just want some time alone with you, with no one else around. Plus, nobody would suspect us frolicking outside at night." Applepaw purred as they clambered down the wall. "Well, let's worry about our meetings later, okay? We have to get back to camp." "I hope my mentor doesn't skin me alive for this," Blackpaw muttered as they raced back as one to their camp, the memory of their night in the grove forever imprinted in their minds. Cause I don't know If I can let you go Blackshadow managed to slowly sit up in his nest. He heard rustling outside and got slightly worried. He had to be prepared to defend himself if necessary. It turned out it was just Amberfrost returning from her check up. (Apparently Blackshadow hadn't slept that long.) "Oh, you're awake," Amberfrost grunted, "Only one cat was found with the plague. Stormpaw." She nudged in the young apprentice. Applebreeze's lively apprentice looked subdued and she was swaying. "She can have my nest," Blackshadow croaked, realizing there was only one empty nest, which was the one he had been occupying. "I'll...sleep on the floor or something." Amberfrost looked like she wanted to protest but Stormpaw stumbled and collasped in the nest gratefully. "I'll live," Blackshadow waved his tail. The medicine cat sighed. "Here, I have extra moss for a new nest. You'll need somewhere comfortable if you want to sleep peacefully." Blackshadow sank down in relief but tried not to let it shown. He still had to be the tough deputy. "What's going on at the camp now? Did you tell them...?" "Yeah, I had to tell the camp about your condition or else they'd have no leader. I had Willowfur take over. That she-cat is smart enough to lead a Clan." The deputy nodded, agreeing that the gray she-cat was a perfect candidate to lead the Clan. If Darkstar doesn't make it, she'll be my deputy for sure. "Is Applebreeze alright?" Amberfrost muttered something incoherant then waved her tail around her. "Did you hear anything I said earlier? Do you see her around?" "No," Blackshadow blinked. "So is she sick?" "I just wanted to know if she was alright, not if she was sick," Blackshadow looked away uncomfortably, not used to having someone ordering him around. Only Darkstar did it, and she was enough. Amberfrost was usually kind, but she must have been stressed. "She's fine," Amberfrost waved her tail for Blackshadow to rest, "She's worried about you and blew off my ears with her persistance about seeing you." Blackshadow laid his head down, the pounding in his head getting louder and louder. "Thanks, Amberfrost," was all he could mutter. He knew he couldn't lose Applebreeze, especially not to the plague. He had to keep her safe, and the best way was to... The last thing Blackshadow thought or heard before he passed out again was Amberfrost muttering. "Don't thank me, I haven't healed you yet." So kiss me, kiss me, kiss me I'm dying just to see you again The shimmery image of Applebreeze took over Blackshadow's dream. Instead of dreaming of an occasion with her, he only saw her face. She was as gorgeous as ever. Her beautiful green eyes sparkle in the faint light in the dream landscape. Blackshadow wanted to reach out, but he was cemeneted to the ground. Her pelt glowed and everything about her seemed to shine. Come closer, Blackshadow willed, admiring her sleek fur and the way her differnet cur colors blended together to form the perfect shade of orange that decorated her pelt. She stood with in a haughty matter that makes Blackshadow breathe in deeply. He could tell she was the one in control, not him. She controlled his mind, his thoughts, and his feelings. She was the one who rendered him useless when around. Blackshadow knew he loved her. Finally, he could move. He raced forward, reaching out with his tail to entwine it with hers. His nose came from, wanting to breathe in her scent and feel her cool nose connect with his. He passed right through her. That was when Blackshadow remembered that this was only an image, a dream. His sorrow was immediate. He crumpled to the ground, everything fading. He let out a small cry as he watched Applebreeze fade into the inky darkness, her beautiful features withering and turning into dust. He wanted to see her again so badly. Let's make tonight the best of our lives, yeah Here's to teenage memories "You're so slow!" Applepaw teased as she raced through the forest, "Surely you can catch me!" She laughed as Blackpaw unsuccessfully grabbed for her tail. "Slowpoke!" She pranced through the forest, her laughter lighting it all up. Blackpaw couldn't resist smiling himself. Being around Applepaw did that to him. "I'll get you!" Blackpaw vowed as he sped up, nearly on top of her. She let out an excited squeal and ran away again. They didn't care that they were as loud as lions roaring. They didn't care who or what heard them. This was going to be the best night of their lives. "To the grove!" Blackpaw crowed as he took off, keeping pace with Applepaw as she tried to reach their before him. Applepaw's paws slapped down just inches before him and she purred, "I won!" She pretended to be the leader of the grove and strutted around, holding her head high. "You," she pointed at Blackpaw, "Fetch me some prey. I want the juicest piece in this entire forest!" Blackpaw giggled and went off to find something. He grabbed a leaf and placed it in front of her. "For you," he crouched low. Applepaw's eyebrow twitched, but she managed to nod respectfully. "Thank you, Blackpaw." She then "ate" the prey and continued on her victory strut around the grove. When she neared him, Blackpaw stuck out her paw and she tripped over it, landing facefirst into the dirt. Blackpaw let out a mrow of laughter and danced away when Applepaw tried to swipe at him. "Got you!" Applepaw stuck out her tongue and began to groom her fur. Blackpaw was sprawled in the middle of the grove, relaxed. When Applepaw still didn't react or come closer, Blackpaw decided to inch over. He licked his paw and drew it over his head. He was content with just sitting next to her. Suddenly he tipped over and Applepaw's laughter filled the area. Blackpaw sat back up, mud and dirt sticking out from his pelt. "I'll get you," Blackpaw smiled, "Don't you forget!" He then chased after her. Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh (Here's to teenage memories) They sprawled in the middle of the grove again, their laughter ringing in the night air. "I love spending these nights with you," Applepaw purred, "They're the best." Blackpaw nodded mutely, "I'm glad you're here with me." Applepaw rolled over so her brilliant green eyes were facing him. "Why do you say that? Wouldn't you want some she-cat like...like...Willowpaw?" Blackpaw blinked, surprised. "Willowpaw?" He wrinkled his nose, "That she-cat is such a know-it-all though! If hung out with her every day, I'd be reciting how to catch a mouse every day at sundown." Applepaw let loose another laugh. "I have to say you describe my best friend very well. But Willowpaw is really intelligent, why wouldn't you want her over just another she-cat? I mean she can be distant sometimes, but at least she's smart." "You're smart," Blackpaw blurted out, "Plus, she wouldn't want to be with a half-Clan tom." The orange she-cat's eyes were wide. "She wouldn't care if you're half-Clan or not, Blackpaw. I don't care either." "Others do," Blackpaw whispered, "And you're my only friend." "Foxpaw and Ashpaw are really nice too though!" Applepaw protested, "I can introduce them to you and we can be best friends forever!" Blackpaw shook his head, "It's okay, I don't want to ruin whatever fun you guys have. I'm content with training in the day and having fun with you at night." Applepaw let the tip of her tail brush his flank. "Okay," she smiled slightly, "I'll still be your friend though, because you deserve to have someone in your life." Close your eyes you'll be mine and it's alright Take a breath, no rest 'til the sunrise Blackpaw turned away, his heart crushed. Sunstar had just told him that a HollyClan cat was his father. His mentor was there too, and had instantly despied him. Though the deputy, Darkspots was leniant, but he could see the distrust in her eyes. From now on he had to work twice as hard to show that he was loyal. "Are you alright?" Applepaw's sweet scent wreathed over him and Blackpaw opened his eyes. He hadn't even noticed that he was at their grove again, waiting until night fell so Applepaw would come. "I couldn't find you in camp so I assumed you were already here." "I'm fine," Blackpaw mewed stiffly, "Do you promise you'll still be my friend?" "I'll always be your friend," Applepaw frowned, "Why do you ask?" "Because I'm half-Clan," Blackpaw whispered, "Nobody trusts me anymore. Only Sunstar does, but it's not enough." "I trust you." "Closes your eyes for a second," Blackpaw instructed her. Applepaw did as he said without hesitation. He wanted to tell her that he wished things would be different between them and they could be more than friends. But he didn't. "What do you see?" He didn't expect a serious answer, not even from Applepaw, who was always so earnest around Blackpaw. The younger she-cat pondered over that for a moment before replying, "I see a life where you and I are happy. It's a life where you're free from whatever bonds tie you down to being half-Clan. We're in a place where everyone is happy, and we're...together and living a joyful life." His heart skipped a beat and he smiled. "Really?" Applepaw opened her eyes, and he found comfort in her green gaze, "Yes," she breathed out, "That's what I see." Blackpaw then closed his eyes and saw the images flash before his mind. Heartbeat, so sweet when your lips touch mine We don't have to go home right now While Blackpaw's eyes were closed, he saw images of him living a fair life with his Clanmates, where none of them judged him for being a half-Clan cat. He saw him having a successful life where he contributed to his Clan greatly. And in every single scene, Applepaw was involved. She appeared here and there, always be his side, encouraging him, being with him, supporting him... Suddenly he felt contact. His eyes flew open and Applepaw jumped back, embarrassed. "Sorry!" she laughed, "I didn't mean to- I don't know, I just felt like it was right." Blackpaw just gaped at her. Applepaw saw his stricken looking face and recoiled. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you didn't actually feel this way and I'm such a fool-" Blackpaw shook his head, "No, no, I was just surprised, that's all." Applepaw's eyes were still wide with horror. "I shouldn't have done that," she sighed, "Sorry, I just wanted to so badly and...I should go back to camp." "No!" Blackpaw protested. It came out louder than it should have and Applepaw flinched. "I mean I don't want you to go. I just don't think we're ready for any of...that." He wanted to though. But he didn't want Applepaw distracting him from his training. These nights were enough for now until he became a warrior. And if, StarClan forbid, he became deputy...he would have to focus on his Clan more than her. He couldn't let her distract him yet. "Okay," Applepaw breathed out, leaning in again and resting her head on his shoulder. "Did you like it though?" Blackpaw smiled inwardly. "Of course I did." Her scent wrapped itself around him and he closed his eyes, half wishing every time he closed his eyes, Applepaw would touch noses with him. We're never gonna stop cause we're dreaming out loud We know what we want, we know were gonna get it somehow "Let's explore the territory outside of LeafClan," Applepaw suggested, "It's so boring sometimes, just going to the grove. We just do the same thing anyways." Blackpaw considered this. "But what if a patrol sees us cross? You know we're strictly forbidden from exiting the territory. But you're right," he added when Applepaw gave him a skeptical look, "It'd be more of an adventure if we go out." "I'm glad you agree," Applepaw grinned as she burst out into a sprint towards the border. Blackpaw followed more slowly but easily caught up with his longer legs and a stronger build. "Where do you want to go though?" Blackpaw panted as he kept pace with her, "We don't exactly know the land outside of LeafClan territory." Applepaw brushed her tail against his, "Don't be such a worrybug!" She smiled, "We'll just explore until we find something cool." Blackpaw shrugged, "Alright then, leader." The orange she-cat purred and together the two of them raced off. This was a dream come true for Blackpaw and he was enjoying every single moment. He relayed the messages to Applepaw who just purred some more. "I'm surprised you're not at all worried about getting caught," Blackpaw sighed as they slowed to a halt right outside of LeafClan's territory. Applepaw blinked, "We know what we want, Blackpaw, and we're going to achieve it." Blackpaw found himself being entranced by her words. He agreed with her statement. Even though Applepaw didn't tell him what she wanted exactly, Blackpaw though about what he wanted. He knew he just wanted Applepaw by his side forever, helping him get through even the darkest times. He just hoped he could get it somehow. Never say goodbye Blackshadow jerked awake again and sat up slowly panting. Amberfrost was sorting herbs. "What time is it?" Blackshadow croaked out, trying to shake away the fog in his head. There were other patients around him, Blackshadow realized, as he tried to focus on the den around himi. "It's dawn," Amberfrost mewed, "Are you feeling better?" "Not really," Blackshadow muttered, "More like extremely tired and my brain feels like it's drowning or something." The medicine cat trotted over and pressed a paw to his forehead. She pulled it away and muttered, "Your fever has gone down a bit, Blackshadow, but I suggest staying in your nest." Blackshadow grunted him assent because he felt too weak to stand up and move around anyways. "Aren't you afraid you'll get sick too? It can't be good for you to be treating all of us. I mean, I got sick because I came to visit, didn't I?" Amberfrost grimaced. "No, actually, Blackshadow." "What?" "I found out how this disease came to be. Yes, it's been 'passed around', but it stopped after Stormpaw. Stormpaw was the last victim. I actually had the plague before you did, Blackshadow...but it disappeared. The plague has stopped spreading pretty much, and given a long time, you'll recover. But I cannot guarentee you'll live to...recover." "Wait," Blackshadow felt dizzy again, "You had the plague and lived?" The medicine cat nodded. "I must have been the first to have it," she admitted, "Perhaps that's how it spread. But it stopped spreading for sure, and now it's just for you all to recover." "How come you recovered so fast?" Blackshadow muttered, sitting back down and attempting to digest all this information, "Does this mean Darkstar will recover pretty soon?" The hopes of having his leader up and fighting again cheered the deputy up a little bit. LeafClan needed their leader. "I don't know," Amberfrost sighed, "I think I've been more immune to the sickness because I have the herbs here to use. I wasn't rendered useless when I had the plague. In fact I noticed I had some kind of fever, so I ate feverfew and managed to get rid of the sickness." Blackshadow opened his mouth, but Amberfrost interrupted him, "Yeah, I've tried feeding you all feverfew but it's not working and I don't know why. I must have a different immune system due to me being in contact with herbs everyday." The deputy sighed in defeat and curled up. "Get some sleep," Amberfrost urged, "You'll need it to fight the plague, Blackshadow. Let me lead the Clan today." Blackshadow's last thoughts were: Appleshadow just don't leave me...Don't say goodbye... So kiss me, kiss me, kiss me And tell me that I'll see you again "What do you see?" "I see a bunch of wild grass." "No, like anything interesting?" "Yeah, wild grass." Applepaw whacked Blackpaw with her paw, but her eyes were twinkling. "Alright then, we'll just play with wild grass, how about that?" "That's so boring!" Blackpaw protested, "We should have something more kicktail!" The orange she-cat rolled her eyes, "That's why I asked if you could see anything interesting, mouse-brain. Now really, do you see anything we can settle down in?" "How about that little bush over there? It kinda creates a little den." Applepaw bounded forward and peeked her head in. "It's a bit squished," she grunted, "I don't think we can both fit and have fun." Blackpaw shrugged, "It was worth a try." Applepaw glanced up at the sky and let out a frustrated breath. "We spent another day scouring the territory for something nice," she grumbled, "Do you want to just go back to the grove?" I nodded, "See you tomorrow?" Cause I don't know If I can let you go "Good afternoon, Applepaw," Blackpaw purred into her ear, making her jump. "How was your day?" He grinned when she whirled around, her fur fluffed up. "Great StarClan, Blackpaw!" She muttered, "You gave me a heart attack!" Blackpaw sat back, puffing out his chest. "I must be doing a good job at sneaking on prey then, huh? I'll pass my final assessment with flying colors." Applepaw rolled her eyes, "Are you suggesting I'm prey?" Then she blinked, "Oh! Is your final assessment coming up soon?" Blackpaw nodded, "In half a moon." The orange apprentice waved her tail excitedly, "That's awesome! Mine is in one and a half moons, but I'm sure you'll fine." "Well, I've had a few extra months to prepare," Blackpaw muttered. Applepaw rested her tail on his shoulder, surprising him a bit. "At least you get extra practice," she pointed out, "You'll pass for sure, Blackpaw, and you'll finally get to be a warrior." He smiled at her optimism, "I just hope I don't screw anything up and encourage my mentor to push back my assessment date even further." "Stop fretting!" "Okay, okay," he huffed. Then, he poked Applepaw with his paw and squealed, "Tag, you're it!" So kiss me, kiss me, kiss me I'm dying just to see you again Their noses touched. Blackpaw leaped back almost immediately, mostly because he couldn't stand the tension between them. "Did I do it wrong or something?" Applepaw squealed, her eyes wide. "No, no!" Blackpaw blinked, "I just...it's so strange." Applepaw pursed her lips, "You're right," she sighed, "Should we just forget this and just be normal friends?" Blackpaw shook his head fiercely. He would never forgive himself if he ruined this opportunity to be with Applepaw forever. "Maybe just...put this off for awhile," he suggested, "When we're both warriors we can try again. After all, most cats don't mate until they're warriors, right?" Applepaw considered that. "Yeah, I guess so. Plus, I don't want to lose all this." Blackpaw silently agreed. "What do you want to do now?" The orange she-cat shrugged, "Do you want to talk? After all your assessment isn't far off now, right?" "You can help me study and prepare," Blackpaw crouched low, "I don't want to fail this. I'm afraid if I do a small mistake, my mentor will just tell me I have to wait another moon." "Then maybe you'll be a warrior with me!" Blackpaw shot her a withering glance and she muttered, "Sorry." Blackpaw shook his head again and merely mewed, "Come on, we'll be practicing for your assessment too." Let's make tonight the best of our lives, yeah Here's to teenage memories "You won't stop being my friend even after you're a warrior, right?" Applepaw pleaded, "We have to be best friends forever. You can still sneak out at night even when you're a warrior." Blackpaw nodded solemnly, "Of course, I wouldn't leave you." Applepaw leaned forward a bit, then seemed to hesitant and change her mind. Blackpaw was momentarily disappointed, but she smiled at him. "Let's have some fun then! After all, it's your last night as an apprentice." Blackpaw smiled back at him, "Yeah, let's make it the best day of our lives." "Better than last time?" "Better than last time." So kiss me, kiss me, kiss me And tell me that I'll see you again "You're a warrior now!" Applepaw laughed, nuzzling Blackshadow, "I can't believe you're already one." Blackshadow rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't be surprised, I should have been one three moons ago, remember?" Applepaw stopped laughing, and he wished he could have taken it back. "Oh right, sorry," she murmured, leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder, "It's hard to imagine you being so much older than me. I'll miss us just being apprentices." "Don't worry, in another moon and a half, we'll just be spending our nights as warriors out here." Warriors in love, he thought. Applepaw nodded, her excitement building again, "You're right, we'll finally be warriors together." "Together," Blackshadow agreed, "That'll be fun." "You'll have to sit your vigil tonight alone," Applepaw mewed softly. "You can join me," Blackshadow blinked, "It'll just be another night, except you'll do the talking, tumbling, and laughing for both of us." Applepaw smiled again, "As if!" "Why not?" "Because you're the warrior now so you should be the one handling all your jobs. I'm the mere apprentice that you should bow down to and help." "That makes no sense! Aren't apprentices supposed to respect the warriors?" Cause I don't know If I can let you go "How was your vigil last night?" Applepaw purred, her green eyes glowing in the dark, "Did you fall asleep while being on guard?" "No," Blackshadow's whiskers twitched, "Though I wish I had because it was the longest night of my life." "Don't you wish these nights would last longer so we wouldn't have to face whatever the day throws at us? I think this is better," Applepaw sighed. Blackshadow agreed with her. "Yeah, guess so." Applepaw tilted her head to look up at him, "I like seeing you as a warrior. Maybe they'll stop doubting you so much and they'll treat you with the respect you deserve." When Blackshadow didn't reply, Applepaw shrugged, "When I'm a warrior, I'll make sure they all show you the respect you should get." The black tom smiled, "You're a true friend, Applepaw." "Maybe you're only one?" "Yeah, I guess you're my only friend," he agreed, "And I like being your friend." And I love you, he added in his head. "I like being your friend too." They sat there in silence that night, and then finally Applepaw murmured. "Maybe you'll be deputy one day too." So kiss me, kiss me, kiss me I'm dying just to see you again "I'm a warrior too now!" Applebreeze cheered, "We're finally warriors together, Blackshadow." "Now you get to sit all alone in your vigil tonight," Blackshadow snorted, "Have fun staring into the forest, wishing you could be laughing and playing." "We'll be the only warriors who plays games at night with their best friend," Applebreeze purred. She nudged him playfully, "They'll have to respect us for that at least." "Yeah," Blackshadow mused, "What a wonderful achievement." Applebreeze glanced up at the trees, "Don't you wish you could fly?" "I'd fly with you." "Why me?" "Because you're my best friend and I want to do everything with you," Blackshadow mewed easily, "I'd do anything for you." Applebreeze touched noses with him, "That's sweet." He still flinched a bit when she did that, but she got used to it. They were trying to make it work, but Blackshadow didn't work well when she did that. "Well, I better go prepare," she sighed. "Have fun," Blackshadow teased as he padded with her back to camp. Let's make tonight the best of our lives, yeah Here's to teenage memories "Please stop," Applebreeze's gaze was shining with tears. "I don't want to hear the rest, Blackshadow. You can't leave!" Blackshadow laid his tail on her shoulder. "I have to, Darkstar wants to promote me to deputy." "We can still be friends!" "You have Willowfur and Foxfire, it'll be okay." Applebreeze shook her head vigorously, "No it won't, Blackshadow. What if I forgot about all these nights we've had together?" "Then you'll forget and just live the life you deserve," Blackshadow whispered, "I'll only burden you." The orange she-cat sagged, "I don't want you to go, Blackshadow." "I don't want to go either, but I must." Applebreeze suddenly lurched forward and touched her nose to his. They hadn't done so since she had became a warrior, just three moons ago. Since then, they've just been best friends out in the grove and nothing more. "Let's just enjoy this for one more night." "Let's make it the best." "And here's to our apprentice days." Woah oh woah, woah oh Woah oh woah, woah oh Here's to teenage memories Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Forever (Series)